JENOVA: The True Vision
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: "Jenova was a Calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago, and tried to destroy the planet…" —Marlene Wallace ….. Throughout present tales , Jenova, the Extraterrestrial calamity was described as just a 'thing' an 'it' , a test subject. This tale will describe the true events and plans of the once great JENOVA. …
1. Chapter 1

From when I was just a little girl, my parents told me I would be able to make a difference. I never expected it to end like this, but I just knew. I grew up on a very dominant planet. We were of a peaceful kind. The high leaders knew how to solve almost every problem. But then *they* came to destroy all forms of life. They all just came in, making sure to take every life. My parents sent me off at a fairly young age. Their orders were to search the universe, in search of a new home. I were to take a new planet and sail the galaxy to regrow our once great kind. I was the chosen one, the only one capable of such a task.

With not much of hope, I set off.

Years passed, and I almost gave up. I lost contact with all of my own kind, and supplies seemed to cut short. Soon, i discovered a large, highly populated planet. Conditions were very different from my own home, but it was suitable for now. I came into contact with the strange planet, and something just pulled me towards it. It was as if something was calling me. I sailed my vessel closer. Soon, everything went black, My vessel refused to come to a stop, I flew, as everything flew around me. Then, I blacked out as if nothing happened.


	2. The Demon Who Fell From The Sky

I opened my eyes, quickly shutting them again. My head and body ached from the  
crash. I managed to sit up as i attempted to open my eyes. Luckily, i succeeded. The strangest life-forms i had ever seen stood around me, with intimidating objects in hand. I stood up, and all jumped back in fear.  
I carefully stepped forward, and observed my surroundings. All of the creatures surrounding me took close glances at my every step. I took another step forward, and all jolted forward, opening fire with the strange weapons they held in hand. I raised one arm to the sky and emitted a crystallized wall to shield myself. All dropped their weapons and stepped back in shock. I took down the shield and stepped back. One being stepped forward. I observed them carefully, and watched as he thought of how to confront me. I understood his fear, knowing I was an unknown being to him, and the others.  
The creature finally took another step forward and began to stutter,  
"E-excuse me... Ma'am... W-we..."

"Silence you filthy peasant!"

The being jumped back, and began to speak again, this time with more determination.  
"You have landed on our planet, and we must discover why, who you are, where you're from, and what are your intentions? "

I snickered to myself, and answered,  
"No you fool, I should be asking you all the same question."

One brave creature stepped forward,  
"We are on planet Earth, my name is Haru, we are Shinra soldiers, and our intentions are to protect the planet. Now it's time for you to answer,"

"Hmph, I am the great JENOVA, from a planet not too far away. My intentions? No intentions at all. My planet is under attack, and my parents have sent me away to find a safe place to spend my days. Is this a problem uh-"

"Earthlings? Men?"

"Men? So to you all I am man?"

"No, You are what we call a woman, lady, girl."

"Alright, you may all leave me be now, I don't require any assistance. "

Most of the men ran away, obviously intimidated by me. Then that one brave man stood. Haru. I stepped towards him.

"Sir, is there a problem?"

"No... No problem... Just... I don't believe that is your only reason to land here.."

"Well it is..."

A set of majestic black wings sprung from my back, and I began to lift my feet off from the ground. The peasant interrupted my leave.

"W-wings?!"

"Yes, Problem?"

"A-are you an angel?"

"Of course not, such creatures do not exist. "

"Then a demon?"

"I guess you can call myself that, but I am not at all evil, "


	3. Close Observation

I didn't leave my vessel for long. Only left to get rid of that thing. I returned soon after to find that same man, still observing the territory. I cautiously approached him with a forced smile. He returned the smile and stepped closer towards me as well.

"Hello, Ma'am. I see you've returned..."

"Yes, Problem?"

"No, not at all!"

"You may leave now,"

"I would rather not, there is so much to do."

My eyes glowed a dark fiery red. That one sentence angered me more than anything has ever done before. I shielded my face with my long, silky silver hair. I turned away. He placed one hand on my shoulder and I shoved him aside.

"Leave at once!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could as I raised my hand towards the sky and emitted a bright stream of light which soon exploded into a bright fiery ball.

He stood in shock for a moment, and ran as quickly as he could towards the opposite direction.

I smirked and laughed to myself. After a while I began to feel bad, I didn't want to be as bad as my own kind. I was better than this. I chose the direction he ran towards, and began to walk.


	4. Gift Of The Goddess

As I approached the strange man who had such a great interest in me, I noticed he was dressed up in some sort of armor. I was impressed with it and chose to greet him,

"Hello peasan- I mean Haru."

"Hey! What are you doing in Midgar? Didn't think you'd leave that rock-space-flying thingy. "

"... It is a fine vessel... well anyways, I chose to follow you. I may be here for a while, so I thought I would check out the living ways and conditions of you creatures."

"Ah, well Midgar isn't the greatest place to visit first, but it's all good! "

"Midgar? That is the title of our location?"

"Mhmm."

"Fascinating... "

I stepped forward, examining the armor he wore once more. I grazed my fingers along the thick edges of the shoulder blades.

"Where do you find decent armor like this that you are wearing?"

"Ah, can't really find it anywhere. It's 100% a Shin-Ra product, that's where I work, 2nd class soldier! Working my way up."

"Hm, Shin-Ra?"

"Yes, it's well, a company I guess."

"Seems interesting.."

"Yep, Mr, President really changes things up!"

"Mr. President? Sounds like he is of higher power, I must speak with him at once, this is an order. Take me to him!"

"I've never really met him... I don't think that's a good idea..."

"At once!"

"Fine..."

He grabbed my hand and led me forward down the street.


	5. A Partnership

The man led me to "The President" of this so called , "Company". Instead of politely knocking on his office door like Haru suggested, I decided to barge right in. He sat in shock, carefully looking me over. I simply smirked and walked closer to his cluttered desk. He held out a hand, and forced a smile onto his face. I shook his hand and spoke,

"Hello,"

"Hello miss, not to sound rude, but who exactly are _you_ ?"

"I am Jenova, I am from a neighboring planet and was hoping to start a partnership with you"

"A partnership?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, I would like for you to explain to me what exactly this little business does."

"Ah, your curiosity pleases me. We do accomplish many things here. We specialize in out neighboring power company. Also, we produce weaponry, armor, and train many of our worlds high class soldiers. We also run many experiments, hoping to make our world a better place."

"Very intriguing.. "

"Yes, Indeed it is."

"I would like to join your staff,"

"Pardon?"

"I demand a job,"

"Whaa?"

"I am not from this planet, I'm sure you can tell... we are of a higher power, more intelligently advanced. I can help with your science department. "

"I'm not sure-"

"Come on..."

"Fine, you can start in the morning"

I smirked, finally pleased. I heard the pitter patter of little feet and turned around. I noticed a small girl. The President stood up and smiled,

"Jenova, I would like you to meet my daughter, Lucrecia. "

That name... it seemed so familiar. Then, it all came to me. A million visions of the future all filling my head at once. I felt lightheaded and couldn't keep my balance. I fell to the ground, and all went *black* .


	6. Visions

A million visions of the future flooded my head. I was on the floor, and couldn't control my body. It was her... the one who would some day give birth to my child.** *My child.*** Visions popped into my head of the small girl, Lucrecia all grown up, a mad scientist knocks her up, then convinces her to allow her unborn son to be a test subject, for my cells. I finally awoke and clenched my throat. I was unable to breathe. I coughed and hacked, and finally caught my breath.

Everyone in the room stared at me, I couldn't explain what I had seen. I couldn't rewrite the future. It was all mean't to happen. I still couldn't believe these humans would betray me like that, use me as a test subject. I decided to keep quiet for a while, though I would keep my eyes out. I helped myself up, and soon fell against the wall. I used the very same wall to keep my balance. Haru put his arm around my waist, trying to help me up, and then whispered,

"A-are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" I pushed him away from me with all of my strength. Humans now disgusted me. Now that I gained their trust, I would destroy them.

***One way or another, I would destroy the whole human race, leaving no one behind. And then, I shall claim this wretched planet as my own.***


End file.
